Un chico en apuros
by Christine-Core
Summary: Hinata se tendrá que pasar como un chico para poder ser el indiscutible líder de su clan, en la universidad la conocen como el afamado y excelente estudiante de medicina Hiroshi Hyuga... todo va relativamente bien, pero da un giro al conocer al nuevo mariscal de campo de fútbol americano Naruto Uzumaki UA, OCC, TWO-SHOT, NARUHINA ENTREN!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHina, LEMON, Occ, UA Two-Shot!… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Un chico en apuros**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

En la universidad de Konoha, el mejor de todos los estudiantes sin duda alguna era el elegante y guapo Hiroshi Hyuga tenía no solo las más excelentes calificaciones, también competía con su rival de clanes Sasuke Uchiha, aun así él contaba con altas posibilidades de ser el mejor doctor ya que eso era lo que había elegido, ser médico y con especialidad en neurología y por qué no tener otra especialidad la cardiología.

El chico lo tenía todo, miembro y heredero de una buena familia, millonario, elegante, guapo aunque algo bajo ... eso no era ningún problema para tener a muchas chicas a sus pies y tener como novia a Temari Sabaku era una de las chicas más sexys de toda la universidad, rubia exuberante y extranjera.

Como quien dijera lo tenía todo, pero ese todo para él o mejor dicho "ella" no era más que mentiras.

El hecho de que desde que nació tuvo, tenían! que haber ocultado su verdadera sexualidad la perturbaba, la herencia del clan era clave para su padre, y para su familia, y su clan necesitaba que ella fuese un chico. Su estatutos y porque vivía en una nación extremadamente machista fue la razón que desde niña se pasara por chico y tenía muy claro sus objetivos, ser el mejor líder de su clan.

No todo era tan malo, en su mansión podía ser ella, ser Hinata Hyuga y no Hiroshi.

Le daba gracias a kami-sama de que su mejor amiga Temari le siguiese el cuento, pero había veces que se pasaba de la cuenta, realmente la besa en los labios y se sobaba en ella para que su relación fuese lo más real posible, Hinata sabía de antemano que se veía con Shikamaru un chico que trabaja fuera de la ciudad y que cada fin de semana lo iba a ver. De todos modos, eso no era lo que realmente le importaba.

Solía usar peluca de corta cabellera y camisas un poco holgadas con un reforcé en su pecho para parecer más plano...

Con chasquear los dedos podía tener lo quisiera y eso le encantaba, sus profesores, la escuela propia y hasta su familia la o mejor dicho lo adoraban por ser alguien representativo. Su esfuerzo le han dado sus mejores frutos... hasta que lo conoció a él... a Naruto Uzumaki.

**_Flash back_**

Una tarde lluviosa, se preparaba para ir a la facultad, agarro sus cosas con elegancia miro su cabello corto disfrazado por su peluca y se lo arreglo hacia frio y agarro su mejor chaqueta.

Fue afuera de su casa y su BMW negro lo esperaba para la partida, pero antes de llegar a la escuela debía ir por Temari.

Todo transcurría normal, parecía un día normal cuando llegaron de la mano la escuela, hasta que vio a Temari caer y ella chilló por la caída.

—Auch!—Hinata sorprendida viro hacia su "noviecita" que yacía en el suelo, de inmediato le ayudo a incorporarse.

Pero una voz melodiosa lo saco de su repentina sorpresa.

—Valla rubia no aguantas nada, no te aventé tan fuerte. —La chica que la había aventado era nada menos que la capitana de las porristas de futbol americano de la facultad Sakura Haruno. Frunció su ceño esa mujer no le caía nada bien.

—Una disculpa no está de más—Sin mirarla le dijo Hinata con enojo.

—No sé cómo Hiroshi Hyuga puede tener como novia a esta mujer tan fea.

—Fea tú y de paso tu abuela— Fue ahora el turno de Temari en responder.

Hinata vio como Sakura quería golpear a Temari e interfirió.

—Te recomendaría que no la toques—la agarro de los hombros y con respeto la alejo de su "novia", cuando de repente escucho una voz gutural.

—Oye!, no toques a mi novia imbécil!—En eso Hinata voltio de dónde provenía esa voz y se sorprendió y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sintió un agarrón en su antebrazo, ese hombre era un bruto y la estaba lastimando—Niño bonito lo haces de nuevo y te mato.

Esas palabras la enfurecieron, la peli rosa fue la primera que había atacado a Temari y este chico... sus ojos por fin dieron con los de él, un hombre de muy buen ver, de hecho podía jurar que era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, rubio, de piel tostada, ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo espectacular.

Era nada menos el chico de intercambio que por ser el mejor deportista lo tenían como el nuevo mariscal de campo de la facultad.

—Su-suéltame!—el hecho de haberse impresionado no dejaba por alto el daño y presión que el grandulón chico le ejercía en su brazo.

—Valla que delicado, si te atreves a tocar a mi novia... sabes a lo que te atienes niño bonito. — y de un brusco movimiento lo dejo libre. Pero Hinata no dejaría las cosas así. Y con dignidad le respondió.

—Mi nombre es Hiroshi, estúpido y más te vale que no me amanses, no a mí... — Hinata con decisión se lo dijo en su cara a ese carbón que no sabía con quien se metía. — Es mejor que te ilustre tu queridísima novia de quien soy. — Pero el rubio solo opto por levantar una rubia ceja, ese chico chaparro le estaba respondiendo, hacía poco justo cuando el chico le levanto su vista se quedó un poco prendado, sus ojos eran tan extraños y bellos a la vez que parecían a los de una chica, pero no por eso le dejaría a ese tal Hiroshi que hiciera con su novia lo que quisiera, sabía de antemano quien era el famoso Hiroshi Hyuga, y no por ser el chico más influyente de la facultad y ser el futuro heredero del clan más prestigioso de esta ciudad se dejaría pisotear, el dinero nunca es la fuente de todo y él se lo dejaría saber a ese chiquillo.

—Mira Hi-ro-shi, yo soy Naurto Uzumaki y me va como me viene quien seas, no me importa. — Le dio la espalda, reafirmando su desinterés. — Sakura vámonos de aquí.

—_Pero qué coño le pasaba a ese rubio insolente?, como se atrevía a hablarle así_. — Hinata había pensado con su enojo creciente.

Frunció su ceño y sus labios al verlo alejarse con Sakura, y no sabía muy bien que era lo que le molestaba más, si era por el hecho de que fue muy grosero con ella o el hecho de que tuviese novia.

...

Los días pasaban rutinariamente, sus promedios aumentaban cada vez más al punto de nombrarlo como el mejor alumno. Dándole galardones y buenas expectativas no solo a él si no a su familia... sobre todo a su padre.

Siempre lucia tan elegante que hasta la misma Hinata se lo creía y si ella lo hacía todo era mucho más fluido y sin levantar sospechas. Había algunas chicas que se le insinuaban pero daba gracias a Temari que siempre aparecía para poder ahuyentarlas. Sonría de forma satisfactoria y sobre todo de alivio. Era por demás bochornoso el tener los labios y caricias actuadas de Temari que sabía quién era en realidad a lo que pudiese hacer esas muchachas, una en especial la acorralo para besarla pero ella fue más rápida y la esquivo huyendo del pasillo de la escuela, otra más cuando estaba en los vestidores privados para poderse cambiar ya que estaba con la menstruación se le apareció una chica pelirroja de grandes atributos y se le confesó acorralándola de igual manera... pero totalmente desnuda. Lo malo fue que el entrenador volvió a los vestidores por unas cosas y vio ropa de mujer, sin dudar abrió el privado de Hiroshi y se sorprendió por la escena de la pareja en una posición muy comprometedora que obligo a notificarlo a dirección, no paso a mayores dada las circunstancias de que se tratara de Hiroshi Hyuga pero... el chisme corrió rápido por todo el instituto dándole más popularidad.

Eso en particular le llamo la atención a Naruto, no sabía el por qué desde que se topó con ese "niño bonito" lo tiene en la mira... le molestaba ese sensación que tenía cada vez que lo veía, no sabía si era envidia.

—_Envidia de ese enano?— _se preguntó así mismo, claro que no tenía envidia de ese ser tan singular y aparte nerd.

Con seguridad levanto su barbilla, para irse de donde lo estaba viéndolo... como siempre a lado de Temari. Era extraño que ese niño le llamase la atención, tal vez era porque se había atrevido a tocar a Sakura y nadie, en la vida tocaba a su novia.

Tal cual como Hiroshi tenían una clase de deporte donde por azar del destino le toco con el chico de ojos lavanda, frunció su ceño al pensar que tenía que hacer equipo de relevo con él.

Cuando se acercó Hirosi no pudo dejar de mirarlo atentamente con una pisca de desaprobación y pisca burlona, con ese niño bonito perdería y el nunca perdía ninguna competición pero como era de relevo aunque diera su mejor esfuerzo por su culpa lo harían, y se lo haría cobrar caro...

—Oye Hyuga, es mejor que des tu máximo. —El chico de ojos lavanda lo encaro y Naruto otra vez sintió ese extraño cosquilleo desde que lo vio la primera vez que tuvo contacto.

—Tu no me dices que hacer Zorro estúpido. — no pudo evitar abrir la boca, y sonrió después, ese enano le había dicho Zorro? la verdad el no pudo contenerse y se carcajeo a todo pulmón.

—Jajajaja, porque lo dices? eh?, será porque soy novio de Sakura? la chica más hermosa del instituto?, vamos "niño bonito" hay mejores ofensas que esa, o será que tu estatutos social y nerdidad te lo impiden?—sin poder evitarlo y para intimidarlo se le acerco lo más posible a Hiroshi que tenía la cara como un tomate por la furia contenida.. Hinata se enfureció con él y palabras que ni ella solía decir las expresó con fluidez en esa ocasión.

— ¿Que te crees, maldito hijo de puta, imbécil, carbón ...

— ¿Cabrón?, já mira quien lo dice "niño bonito"— Rascando su barbilla como haciendo memoria la había interrumpido— Si mal no recuerdo no fuiste tú a quien descubrieron con Harumi?, la chica de intercambio de un colegio de Rusia? la pelirroja buenorra... jajaja para parecer alguien que no rompe un plato impresionas Hyuga.

Hinata con lo dicho y por su cercanía, no pudo evitar olerlo tenía un excitante olor a hombre y eso que ha estado entre ellos por su situación, pero él era embriagante, excitante, y joder era guapísimo el rubio.

El en cambio con verlo pensó que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared, quería saber que le respondería porque aunque sonara extraño le encantaba molestarlo y verlo tan indefenso.

Pero todo fue al carajo cuando salieron los chicos de los vestidores que conciliaban con el patio empujándolos a ambos. En acción consecuente, Hinata casi se cae y se agarró del cuello de Naruto por inersa, el rubio al principio iba a dejarlo caer pero cuando sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su cuello, opto por agarrarlo y al momento de estrechar su cintura se sorprendió por sentirlo ligero y suave.

Todo paso tan rápido, Hinata le quito la mirada de encima y por un carajo aunque el rubio quería hacer lo mismo nunca lo hiso...

Y ese fue el principio de todo...

**_Fin del flash back_**

Ese rubio hombre la había dejado con la boca abierta y como transcurría los meses la dejaba más enamorada, no dejaba de mirarlo y le daba un coraje tremendo verlo besuquearse con la Haruno. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Cada vez desde ese día en los entrenamientos donde por cierto perdieron, él le había dado una tremenda nalgada, pero sintió un leve apretón, quedada hecha la amenaza esa acción había sido su manera de cobrárselo.

Pero hubo incontables momentos en donde se encontraba acorralada por él sin razón tocándola sin morbo solo roces con el brazo o estando muy cerca de su cara y poniéndose a su altura para encararla(o) por equis situación, pero nunca se dejaba intimidar y Temari lo ayudaba, por eso amaba a esa rubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día viernes cuando fue la hora de la comida, Hinata estaba con Temari hablando de cosas sin importancia, era su mejor amiga y la adoraba. La ayudaba y la oía pues ya sabía de antemano que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Pero precisamente ese día debía entregar unas cosas para poder pasar el último curso.

—Hinata debo irme si, necesito entregarle unas cosas a un maestro para aprobar.

—Si sigues teniendo ese tipo de problemas dime quien es y lo arreglo ahora mismo. —Hinata sabía que casi todos los maestros eran corruptos y muy sobornables y ella le podría hacer ese favor sin duda alguna.

—No, no es necesario son algunas tareas. — se acercó a su oído y le susurro quedito—Gracias Hina.— Agarro sus cosas y le guiño un ojo para irse. Y un leve roce de labios se produjo ya que había gente alrededor.

Después de eso Hinata prefirió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en las bancas aledañas a los gimnasios, sintió la suave brisa del invierno acrecentarse y opto por ponerse su abrigo, ya era hora de regresar a los salones donde hubiese más calor. Pero unos sonidos raros se escucharon a lo lejos, quiso ignorarlos pero se acentuaron aún más y decidió ir para ver que todo estuviera bien... oh claro que nada estaba bien cuando vio...

—mmm Sasuke más duro, mas, mas!

—Agg... Sakura... no grites! maldita sea... ohh.

La tremenda fornicada de esos dos, hiso que en automático llevase su mano a su boca y con cuidado dio pasos hacia atrás.

Se puso blanca de la impresión, de como esos dos tenían el descaro de hacerlo en un lugar público, desamarro su bufanda parecía que la quería ahorcar por la tremenda situación necesitaba aire.

—Oh pero miren si es el "chico bonito" y raro de la escuela. —Naruto con una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro le había hablado, no sabía por qué pero desde que conoció a Hiroshi le encantaba molestarlo, ver ceñir su entrecejo y a veces por puro morbo le gustaba verlo manosearse y besuquearse con su novia la rubia de ojos grandes. Aunque también el intimidarlo le encantaba tenerlo a veces a su merced.

Hinata no le gusto para nada su comentario, siempre le decía chico bonito y sabía muy bien que lo hacía para molestarlo pero no obstante con eso aparte le decía raro, por qué raro?

**Jum! momento de venganza... claro esta se cobraría lo que le había hecho días atrás en la competición.**

—Raro?, haha mas raro es ver a tu novia fornicar en el gimnasio con el Uchiha!.

Naruto empuño su mano, iba a matar a ese niño fuera quien fuera, no le importaba pero Hiroshi fue más rápido y corrió hacia adentro de la escuela ... y sin perder tiempo fue al gimnasio...

* * *

Días después todos se enteraron de que Naruto y la porrista terminaron. Todos preguntaban el por qué. Pero así había sido.

Naruto aún tenía algo de resentimiento por haberse encontrado a Sakura semidesnuda en el gimnasio con el Uchiha, no peleo ni nada, de que servía simplemente le tomo fotos y sonriente se las mando a su madre.

Pero sentía mucho enojo por cómo le había hablado Hiroshi ese niñito, no sabía que era lo que el tenía y le daba a veces malestares cuando se acercaba a él, le daba coraje solo al verlo, de que le llamara la atención lo que hacía o dejase de hacer. Inclusive había veces que hasta lo seguía, lo acorralaba y lo veia a veces con Temari...

Lo vio a lo lejos con su novia besándose. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos.

Ya más cerca, pudo ver como ella se le encimaba y le besaba el cuello, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que Hiroshi no hiciera nada, si él estuviera en su lugar, le agarraría el trasero a la tal Temari, y no solo eso sino sus senos...

Total, Temari se había ido por ser llamada por uno de sus compañeros para terminar un trabajo final... no lo resistió más y salió para molestarlo... como siempre.

—Oye, pero que cojudo eres eh, de ni siquiera manosear a tu propia novia, si te faltan más huevos dime y yo mismo lo hago Hi-ro-shi— Hinata cuando lo vio se estremeció, si realmente eso era lo que le hacía sentir, y estaba por demás que hacia aquello lo de los besos y caricias para no atraer la atención de los demás por su verdadera sexualidad. Pero como hacer eso que dice! Ni que fuera una persona que no pudiese tener el control aparte no era lesbiana o bisexual solo lo hacía para aparentar su situación tan deprimente... y que hacer en una situación real si ni quiera ha besado a un chico? Aparte que le importaba a ese grandulón?

—Y a ti que te importa, debiste haber vigilado así mejor a tu noviecita, no crees?.

Naruto lo miro cegado de coraje, no por el hecho de que Sakura le fue infiel, si no que ese niño no se doblegaba ante nada, le faltaba más humildad... y él se la daría bien merecida, no todo en el mundo era tener dinero. Y nadie por nada del mundo le hablaba asi!.

—No me molesta lo que paso con Sakura, eso ya paso... pero me intriga que no puedas hacerle más a ese bombón de novia que tienes, que? no eres capaz? ... o mejor aún, eres virgen?

Ante la ausencia de respuesta y sonrojo del chico no pudo contenerse.

—Ha, ha, ha.— soltó de golpe una carcajada— Pues dile a Temari, no! mejor de se lo diré yo! que cuando necesite a un hombre de verdad me tiene a su entera dis-po-si-cion!.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando a Hinata mal, no solo por lo que le dijo, si no que por las apariencias necesitaba ocultar esto!

Que por mucho que le gustara tener y deshacer como Hiroshi no era eso, ella era Hinata y nadie podía saberlo.

Odiaba y amaba a Naruto pero con lo que le dijo, le haría pagar por todo, no se quedaría así, con que necesita saber que es lo suficientemente capaz para dejar de ser virgen, sería bueno asustarlo. Maquinaria un buen plan, y ese lo incluía por completo. Ya no le importaba nada. Pues odiaba ser Hisohi y no Hinata.

* * *

Ese día hacia un frio de los mil demonios sentía que casi los pies se le congelarían en cualquier momento, entro al gimnasio, no debió de ir pero ser el mariscal y por qué con los entrenamientos extra tendría puntos para su examen que por mala fortuna no paso.

—Mal día eh Uzumaki—voltio a ver de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró a Hiroshi allí.

—Que haces aquí niño bonito?— con sarcasmo lo miro con su sonrisa, se le hacía raro que no hubiese alguien aparte de ellos, pero no le importó.

—Nada vine aquí para dejar algunas cosas de mi tesis.

—Pff, que suerte tienes niño bonito. —Le encantaba ver que cada vez que le decía eso se le saltaba la vena de su frente. —Donde está tu noviecita? aaa?—la verdad era que no le interesaba en absoluto Temari, pero el hecho de ver enojar a Hiroshi era algo tranquilizante para él.

—Déjala en paz quieres, tienes frio por lo que veo— saco su termo y servía al rubio café caliente y se lo ofreció.

—Eh? ahh, ok g-gracias—se desconcertó por la actitud del chico de ojos lavanda. Acepto el café gustoso.

Sorbió rápidamente, necesitaba algo caliente en su interior y eso fue lo mejor que había tenido, pero lo malo vino después ya que no tardó mucho en sentirse mal y vio todo negro...

.

.

Una luz brillante golpeo de golpe su rostro... y más tarde aturdido, con frio y lo pero amarrado.

Eso fue lo que lo despertó de inmediato, y se incorporó lo que pudo ya que se encontraba muy bien amarrado de las manos y de los pies en la base de la cama, el por qué tenía frio era porque se encontraba semidesnudo.

—Pero que carajos!

Grito demasiado desesperado y nervioso, el lugar era algo lujoso, con muchos muebles y cosas extravagantes, no era un secuestro, eso era seguro aparte de que no tuviese mucho dinero... no en estos momentos!.

—Ayúdenme! maldición!

—Ya podrías callarte? Zorro estúpido.

Naruto voltio hacia donde estaba Hiroshi y Temari junto con él. Abrió su boca, con que fue el!? Hiroshi había firmado su contrato de muerte cuando lo liberase, de inmediato su desesperación cambio a uno de rabia, ese niño le estaba cobrando todo lo que le había hecho, bien pues le daría pelea al muy ojete.

—Suéltame, carbón de mierda! no sabes cómo te ira cuando te acerques a hacerme algo puto!— Naruto no aguantaba su ira y sus venas de la frente se le resaltaban a mas no poder.

—Shh, que te calles zorro—En eso lo ignoro y voltio con Temari—Gracias Temari dile a Shikamaru que le debo una. —Naruto escuchaba atentamente, pero pudo escuchar por una fracción de segundo la suavidad de la voz de Hiroshi.

—No tienes por qué. — Y de un segundo a otro, ella se había ido dejándolos solos.

Naruto fijo su mirada a Hiroshi con rabia.

—Que vas a hacer Hiroshi? dejarme aquí por unos días? Cabron solo te digo...

—No Zorro, no te dejare aquí, solo te tomare como mi zorro, hare fijo tu sobre nombre— y después de eso le guiño el ojo a Naruto, luego de escuchar eso se le fue la sangre a los pies.

—¿Qué demonios dijiste?

Hinata en ese momento se sentía tan poderosa viéndolo ahí aterrado, por el por el "niño bonito" y sonrió arrogante, caminando lentamente hacia el... cuando por fin estuvo en la orilla de la cama con descaro paso su mano acariciándolo por todo el pecho.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero zo-rri-to.

—Hijo de puta—trago fuerte cuando sintió su suave mano correrle por su pecho desnudo, el iba... el iba a a... violarlo?

—Sshh, lo has provocado zorrito, me has estado vigilando, acorralando... ¿que pretendías que supusiera?, desde que lo haces no dejo de pensar en ti, y en cómo perder mi virginidad contigo.

Segura de sus palabras dejo de forzar su voz y dejar salir su voz normal la de Hinata, Naruto oyó perfectamente todo y más cuando su voz se suavizo por completo lo hiso erizar la piel.

—A-Aléjate de mí.—Naruto trato de quitarse la cuerda que amarraba sus manos, pero fue imposible estaba muy bien amarrado, se sonrojo por completo por lo que le había dicho, pues era verdad—Maldición!

Hinata quería hacerlo perder la cordura, así que puso a ahorcajadas encima de él y le empezó a besar el cuello, y bajando sus besos húmedos en todo el pecho.

—Maldito, detente...

Pero no escucho nada, y abrió sus ojos cuando sintió sus manos en su pantalón para abrírselo, y aunque lo negara aunque dijera que no, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado cuando lo acaricio su pecho y peor cuando le beso el cuello.

Y ahí estaba el imponente, semi duro trago saliva Hinata, Naruto es grande pero eso no le quitaría la sed de hacerlo suyo, aunque fuera así. Lo agarro delicadamente y se lo metió a su boca, para saborearlo, sentirlo...

—Mmmg-ghh nooo!

Los gemidos ahogados del rubio se intensificaban cada vez que Hiroshi lo lamia y metía su pene dentro de su suave y delicada boca. Ese niño lo mataría. Con un carajo aunque se sintiera bien... demasiado bien.

—Mmm sabes bien, zorrito.

—Agghh—Hinata se estaba divirtiendo con el jueguito, y profundizo sus movimientos quería que se corriese. —Ah, ah! aghhh dia-diablos!—no pudo contener más su deseo de liberación por la felación.

Hinata con picardía tosió un poco por haberse tragado el semen de Naruto... ya era hora de revelarse...

—Excelente Naruto es hora de mi turno—Naruto aún se estaba recuperando cuando sintió como Hinata se incorporaba para darle un besos en sus labios, pudo sentir su propio sabor y cuando quiso morderle o darle un cabezazo, él se sentó de inmediato en su abdomen.

—Naruto zorrito... te deseo mucho—Naruto rechino sus dientes por la forma tan suave y sensual que lo decía, tenía los ojos atentos en su pecho... lo miro de nueva cuenta ya que siempre solía verlo con chaquetas o camisas holgadas, esta vez cuando se quitó su saco miro bien esa parte y lo vio abultado.

Hinata sensualmente lamio sus labios, y llevo sus manos a su cabeza para quitarse la molesta peluca, para dejar caer su abundante cabello negro-azulado que le llegaba a la cintura, Naruto miro atento aquella escena...

— ¿Q-Que di-diablos?

Hinata paso por alto aquello, y lo miro atentamente sin dejar de verlo los ojos se empezó a quitar su ropa junto con el sostén para dar a relucir sus pechos, el ahogo un gemido, Hiroshi... Hiroshi es una chica!.

—¿Quién eres?.—Naruto pregunto desconcertado, y a la vez embelesado. Todo este maldito tiempo ha estado atraído gracias a kami-sama de una mujer ...

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, futura líder del clan Hyuga, y tu Naruto serás mío, te deseo.—Naruto le hirvió la sangre cuando termino lo dicho, el también la deseaba. Tenía muchas preguntas al respecto de por qué se pasaba por hombre, pero esa dulce voz... y el deseo crecer en su verga y infundirse en su coño lo tenía cegado.

—Hinata suéltame, y te hare mía. —lujurioso, se movió un poco.

—No, yo te hare mío Naruto— y con lentitud se quitó sus pantalones, Naruto miro como se los quitaba y vio sus blancas y torneadas piernas, lechosas quería lamerlas y acariciarlas pero dejaría que esta diosa le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Cuando por al fin se quitó las pantaletas, y se acomodó encima del pene erecto de Naruto y con sumo cuidado fue bajando... por fin dejaría de ser virgen, con el hombre de cual está enamorada, de mal forma pero no le importaba, era así o así.

—mmmm Hinata t-ten cuidado—Naruto sin dejar de verla no quería que se lastimara, sabía que era virgen.

—Shh.—Lo que ya no aguantaba era que entrara por completo y cuando sintió la barrera Naruto y Hinata gimieron, y ella tomo el valor para hacerlo y entro por completo en un movimiento.

—Ahhhh!—su grito fue desgarrador, Naruto sintió un placer acumulado fue tan delicioso, pero su grito no le gusto y vio lágrimas en esos ojos lavanda quería estrecharla en su regazo pero no podía.

—Hinata estas b-bien?

—S-Si... estoy bien Naruto...

—Suéltame Hinata, por favor hazlo, de todas maneras ahora soy tuyo...

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa ella pensaba que la iba a odiar y le salía con eso?, miro de nueva cuenta sus ojos y con un poco de dolor fue hacia las mano de él y desato la cuerda de sus manos y pies. Al momento del desamarre y sentir sus manos libre Naruto la estrecho en su pecho fuerte.

—Ya pasara el dolor— empezó a darle besos en su pecho suave y lamio su lóbulo—La verdad Hinata o Hiroshi... como sea que sea... te hace sentir muy bien hoy.

Y cuando oyó eso no resistió en abrazarlo y dejarse llevar por las lágrimas de alegría, hasta que en un rápido movimiento la puso de espaldas.

—Te haré gozar, pero —Beso sus labios en un beso profundo sintiendo sus lenguas— Ya no podrás alejarte de mí.

Hinata lo miro entre asombrada y emocionada, la verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento Naruto Uzumaki le decía aquello, y le encanto, por fin alguien aparte de su familia y sus amigos Temari y Shikamru sabía que era Hinata y no Hiroshi, en el especial él lo tomo muy bien, tuvo miedo pero en ese momento cuando escucho su grave voz y la excitación proviniendo desde su garganta la hiso feliz. No la había rechazado.

Pero mientras ella, pensaba eso Naruto se movió y el dolor paso a ser placer, ya que el rubio de ojos azules empezó a lamerle sus labios, su cuello y acariciarla toda, ella ni tan poco perezosa y atraída por el olor de ese hombre opto por arquearse y dejarle libre sus grandes pechos, por los cuales no pasaron nada desapercibidos por el rubio y chupo de sus pezones erectos.

Quiso ir lento, pero cuando la contemplo, cuando pudo ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía bajo de su ser se fue todo a la mierda.

Sus empujes pasaron de ser lento y candentes a certeros y apasionados.

—Di mi nombre— Hinata sentía como el entraba y salía de su ser tan apasionadamente. —Hinata di m-mi nombre— Naruto casi enloquecido se acoplo con ella, era tan sensual Hinata tan bella y tan suya quería escuchar su nombre de sus labios o moriría.

—Naruto!, N-Naruto, mas Naruto ne-necesito más te a-amo!

Naruto paro en seco sus embestidas, le había dicho que lo amaba?.

—Dilo de nuevo Hinata…. Di de nuevo que me amas….

Naruto la miraba embelesado, quiso que abriera esos ojos lavanda que lo tienen loco desde la primera vez que los vio.

—Naruto, yo te am…— Naruto no la dejo terminar, pues un beso y unas embestidas profundas la habían interrumpido.

—Agg Hinata, eres… eres mía, solo mía…. Yo también…. Ahh! Muévemele así amor, así mmm.

Hinata sintió como Naruto entraba y salía poderosamente, se escuchaba el sonido del sexo, mientras ambos empezaban a sudar, se notaban al compás no solo de sus cuerpos sino de sus emociones, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, la quería solo para él y se encargaría de que así fuera.

Hinata vio como Naruto se movía como un verdadero master, era un dios en la cama… su cuerpo relucía espectacular con esa fina capa de sudor, sus gemidos guturales le encantaban, sus movimientos eran tan buenos, así que sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalga e incitarlo a ir aún más rápido.

Él le sonrió y la beso profundamente..

—Claro… n-no tengo objeción de… ir mas rápido mmm— Naruto la abrazó y fundieron otro beso pasional chupando sus labios, mordiendo y enroscando sus lengua con la de ella, mientras iba más adentro y rápido.

—N-Naruto ah, ah, ah q-quiero… quiero

— ¿Qué mi amor? …. — Hinata quería estar arriba de él, se suponía que ella iba a serlo suyo pero estaba haciendo lo contrario.

Naruto paro sus embestidas por un momento, necesitaba saber lo que quería, pero con solo ver su sonrojada cara sabía exactamente lo que era… y de un movimiento rápido y sin salir de ella la dejo hacer sus deseos en él.

—Hazlo Hina, termina c-conmigo— Hinata se sintió tan maravillada y sin dejar pasar más tiempo se movió rápido sobre de él, mientras que Naruto tenía una espectacular vista de una verdadera diosa, sus pechos rebotaban mientras daba pequeños brincos sobre de él, sus manos viajaron desde sus largas piernas hasta sus pechos y los palmo.

—N-Naruto! Yo.. yooo!

El rubio sintió como empezaba a apretarlo más fuerte en sus ser, y se incorporó para besarle sus pecho y luego su boca, ambos estaban a punto de sentir el clímax.

—Si H-Hinata! Dame tu primer orgasmo dámelo mmm amor mío si—Naruto no dejo de verla mientras ambos se movían frenéticamente, rechinando la cama a mas no poder en esos momentos.

—Ahhhhggg Narutoo/ Grrrrhhhgg Hinata.

Ambos con su perfecta sincronía habían acabado al mismo tiempo, Naruto sin poder evitarlo dentro de ella. Hinata sintió como la llenaba con su semilla caliente y densa. Poco minutos por el cansancio y por la agitación se dejó caer en el pecho ancho de Naruto.

Él se dejó caer en la cama trayendo a Hinata sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Fue la mejor noche de mi vida Hinata. —Naruto voltio para ver a su amante pero ella se encontraba totalmente dormida.

Y la contemplo sin dejar de abrazarla. La verdad fue de que realmente si fue su mejor noche, y la amaba, se había enamorado de Hiroshi, su actitud, sus ojos, su inteligencia y sobre todo de su cuerpo.

Gracias a Kamisama de que era chica si no, no sabría que pudiera hacer con ese sentimiento con un "chico".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata estaba soñando que Naruto le besaba la mano y le acariciaba su centro tan deliciosamente que no quería despertar nunca, pero la succión sobre unos de sus pechos la hiso despertar, y notar una cabellera rubia moverse en su regazo…

—N-Naruto?

Naruto de inmediato voltio hacia ella y le sonrió para poderla besar.

—Qué?, pensaste que era un sueño?

Y sus labios carnosos se formaron una gran sonrisa, la más bella que pudo imaginar, no era un sueño se alegraba por eso. Pero su cara paso a preocupación que noto Naruto ¡Oh no! Esa cara de arrepentimiento y explicaciones tendría que sacarla de su ser, pues era suya.

Continuará…

**Hola aquí otro fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado jeje me dejan review si quieren conti o lo dejo asi jojojo :3 saludos ! **

**P.D siguira mi nuevo fic llamado "Esclavo de tus deseos" y próximamente subiré "Aprovechada" ... ammm con modificacion para los que alcanzaron a leerla no se saquen de onda ;) bueno ahora si me despido un beso!.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

! Advertencia: NaruHina, LEMON, Occ, UA Two-Shot!… sobre aviso no hay engaño!

* * *

**Un chico en apuros**

—Christine-core—

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Ella cuando lo vio, no sabía qué hacer, primeramente se avergonzó mucho con el rubio cosa que no ayudo en nada cuando el arrogante le sonrió mientras le daba otro beso. Cuando su húmeda boca la recorrió desde sus labios ya hinchados por la pasada acción, este se dirigió hasta su cuello ronroneando mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, un suspiro adelantado por ella salió entre el emergente y pasional hombre que se encontraba desnudo y excitado sobre de ella.

—Uhmm Hina-ta, aun te deseo... abre más las piernas _mi amor— _Parecía que se derretiría en cualquier momento ese hombre la tenía a su merced desde que lo conoció y ella sin titubear le abrió las piernas tal cual le ordeno. —Muy bien cariño... aggg!— Gruño el rubio al comprobar que Hinata estaba muy húmeda y estrecha, jamás se cansaría de ella nunca la dejaría, carajo su polla no tendrá otra cabida que no sea el coño de ella.

—Ah! Na-Narutoo..!

—De nue-nuevo!, gime mi nombre—poseso le ordenaba al momento de penetrarla más fuerte y profundo

—Naruto!

—Oh! si Hinaa

.

.

.

Temari estaba junto con Shikamaru en un restaurante de un hotel no muy lejos de donde dejo a su mejor amiga, la verdad estaba preocupada ya que Naruto sabría de su realidad y le deba miedo que se pudiera aprovechar o hacerle algún daño, pero ya no podía hacer nada Hinata cayo perdidamente enamorada de ese rubio arrogante y estúpido tal cual lo describía su amiga, sus dedos en especial sus uñas estaban ya al borde de donde comenzaba la tierna carne.

—Dejarías ya de comértelas?— Shikamaru harto de ver como la rubia se comía las uñas prefirió ya decirle que parara, ya que si seguía podría hacerse daño.

—Ah! pero no ves como estoy idiota?, me preocupa Hinata...

—Aja, y comiéndotelas detendrás algo malo? pfff que complicado es esto, ya hasta me dio sueño.— el moreno mejor prefirió recargarse en el asiento y poniendo su manos detrás de su cabeza, vale era cierto lo que decía Temari, Hinata está en una situación demasiado preocupante, era su amiga por dios pero la verdad era que... nunca se imaginó que llegara al punto de cogerse de esa manera al chico del cual odiaba, amaba ... gustaba pero...— COMPLICADO.— Dijo sin más al no saber que era exactamente lo que la Hyuga sentia por el rubio.

—Shika, crees que deberíamos ir?, de verdad no quiero que le pase nada.

El levanto una ceja, ¿qué debería de hacer?... si estuviera en una situación igual, tendría que analizarlo...

—No, no iremos por que se aunque parezca extraño, que todo estará a favor de Hinata— Aseguro el chico sin preocupaciones como siempre, ya que analizando las cosas, era al final de cuentas ese tal Naruto "hombre" y pues debe de ser consciente de que como hombre se debió de haber dado cuenta de que Hinata es muy hermosa, al igual que la ojiazul que la miraba enfrente. — Temari es hora de irnos, más tarde nos comunicaremos con Hina, te parece?

—Bueno, está bien vayámonos pero no muy lejos necesito estar cerca al momento de que Hina necesite ayuda con ese gorila.

—Como sea.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba fuertemente abrazada al rubio, esa mañana estuvo de lo más candente, su rubio le había hecho el amor de nueva cuenta y era todo un master, le encanto todos sus movimientos, tan llenos de pasión como lo era todo el. Decidido irse a bañar mientras el aun dormía, después de tan pasional encuentro se sumergió en el agua tibia de la ducha, enjabonándose todo su cuerpo, pudo sentir en el acto cuando se enjabonaba ciertos roces más fuertes que en otras partes del cuerpo, como si no supiera que existieran, ya que l rubio hiso que se enterara de ciertas partes de su ser que eran demasiado sensibles.

Saliendo del aquella ducha, vio al rubio sentado al borde de la cama con sus pantalones puestos y su mirada la dejo de piedra, la veía con un ceño que no pudo descifrar puesto que era entre enojado, decepcionado tal vez?... no sabía que pensar o que decir, sus manos se agarraron fuertemente a su toalla como queriendo cubrir algo que no había sido expuesto. Después de esa acción por parte de la ojiperla, el rubio solo opto por levantar una ceja a su puro estilo.

— ¿Que es de lo que te cubres?, Ya me sé todo tu cuerpo, recuerda que ahora es mío. — Hinata se le quedo viendo al principio asombrada pero después su ceño se endureció, como que su cuerpo era suyo?, ese rubio nunca dejaría de ser el estúpido que conoció, por muy guapo y atractivo que sea.

— ¿Como que mi cuerpo es tuyo?, Tonto! solo perdí mi virginidad contigo no tienes derechos sobre...— No pudo continuar cuando se le acerco el rubio y la jalo hacia él.

—Por supuesto que tengo derechos sobre ti, recuerda que te dije que nunca te librarías de mi Hi-na-ta... o que — de repente la dejo libre de su agarre mientras ella se cubría mas con la toalla.. — Hiroshi? quieres que te haga mío también?, sabes...— El rubio se le acerco por atrás lamiéndole el lóbulo se oreja— Si lo deseas tanto que te posee niño bonito tendremos que ir por lubricante y ponerte de nuevo esa linda peluca.

Hinata por tales sugerencias se alejó de él mirándolo furiosa, su rubio sí que era un verdadero pervertido. Por su ceño Naruto no pudo más que carcajear.

—Ja, ja, ja calma, solo era una sugerencia— calmándose un poco, Naruto de nuevo volvió a su semblante serio, quería explicaciones y la quería ya— Hinata, ya fuera de bromas, necesito que me expliques— La agarro de la mano acariciándola y dirigiéndola de nuevo al borde de la cama para hablar. — Por favor. — Suplicante, le pidió.

La Hyuga, miro hacia el suelo, sí que pedía mucho el rubio, pero por otra parte era justo explicarle todo, confiaba en él y lo quería como nunca antes lo había hecho, así que suspirando empezó a contarle todo.

Atento, Naruto escucho toda su historia y no podía creérselo, como en la vida una familia tenía el descaro de hacerle esto a una persona, solo para que siguiese el rumbo del clan, y las expectativas del llamado "líder" tendría que seguir, sinceramente se sintió mal por la chica, ella simplemente era sensacional y hermosa. Una persona decidida, dedicada, apasionada, buena estudiante, inteligente y sobre todo buena persona que decidió hacer de su gran anhelo su futuro y profesión, simplemente la medicina era lo mejor que pudo haber decido para estudiar.

Aun así, no dijo nada quería que le explicara todo lo demás...

—... Hasta que te conocí, desde que me agarraste de mi brazo que por cierto fue con algo de fuerza, no pude dejar te pensarte Naruto— Y compartía tal sentimiento, debía reconocer que si la agarro con fuerza, pero cuando vio sus ojos tan llamativos y extraños pero al mismo tiempo hermosos no pudo dejar de mirarlos.

—Siento aquello— cariñoso le acaricio la parte de su brazo donde había ejercido presión tiempo atrás— Yo también Hinata, yo también no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en hacer cosas estúpidas para acércame, aun sin saber que eres chica, ja Hiroshi me llamo demasiado la atención— bromeando le dio un beso en la nariz— Y me libraste de sentimientos homosexuales cuando te descubriste.

—Jajaja Naruto!, de verdad es cierto todo lo que me dices?

—Por supuesto Hina, y ahora dime tu... es cierto que me amas?— preguntando eso Hinata dejo afuera cualquier tipo de broma, se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo pero no duro mucho y lo miro decidida.

—Sí, Naruto... Yo te amo. — Un sentimiento de alegría sumergió por completo al rubio al momento de escucharla.

—Yo también te amo Hinata... me tienes como un verdadero idiota— y para dar razón a lo que decía, la beso tiernamente. Pero no duro mucho aquel beso necesitaba preguntarle algo mas— Hina, sinceramente... si te digo que te vengas conmigo lo harías?

Hinata se quedó totalmente asombrada por lo que le decía, que le estaba proponiendo exactamente el rubio.

—A-A... que te re-refieres?

—A que te vengas conmigo a mi ciudad natal y vivas conmigo, tal cual eres como Hinata.— la verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirse era algo bello que el chico de tus sueños quiera ya una relación demasiado formal después de unas cuantas horas juntos, pero era también cierto de que se amaban mucho... pero había un detalle.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero no— Naruto al momento de su respuesta se le quedo viendo extrañado y antes de que emitiera alguna palabra Hinata siguió. — Te amo Naruto, pero no dejare lo que tengo logrado con mis estudios y con el clan por ti, no hasta que termine este lapso de mi vida.

La verdad era, que no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, pensó que tenía esa oportunidad diría de inmediato un sí, y se iría con él para iniciar una nueva vida… estaba enfadado, pero con indiferencia le respondió.

—Ah bueno si eso es lo que decides, está bien por mí.

Dolido con todo su ser y viéndola con total desanimo opto por no mostrarse débil, puesto que algo era cierto y eso era que lo había rechazado.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y se puso la demás ropa que le hacía falta, Hinata no supo que decirle después de eso, la estaba dejando? quería decir algo pero el nudo que estaba formulándose en su garganta se lo impidió.

Cuando el rubio termino de vestir sin mirarla dejo aquel sitio y tomo un camino cerca de la carretera para agarrar un taxi e irse.

Hinata no pudo más y empezó a llorar, era simplemente una tonta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después haberle llorado dedujo algo importante, si realmente el rubio la amase la hubiera esperado, pero en cambio no lo hiso y la dejo allí sola, no iba a cambiar lo que ya era y lo que necesitaba hacer, ese era su objetivo desde pequeña y lo haría con el corazón roto o no, así que como siempre volvió a su rutina se puso su peluca, su vestimenta elegante y con apuro fue a su BMW para ir por su amiga/novia Temari para seguir con la farsa, lo bueno era que ya solo faltaba menos de medio año para terminar su ciclo y obtener oficialmente su título de médico cirujano con especialidad en neurología.

Recogió a Temari y le pidió que no hablaran del tema de Naruto, que después le diría lo que quisiera, peor hoy no podía porque si lo hacia comenzaría a llorar y no era digno de Hiroshi, ni de Hinata ni de ningún Hyuga mostrarse débil ante cualquier otra persona, aun si esa persona sea su mejor amiga.

Rápidamente, sin importarle dejar atrás a Temari se dirigió a su salón hoy tenía que terminar un trabajo e ir más tarde al hospital, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza sin pensar que en el clan también tenía una reunión con todos los integrantes y en esos integrantes iba a tener a su odioso primo, que el cual no lo soportaba ese niño mimado que nunca la dejaría en paz simplemente...

—Oye, casi caes niño bonito, aparte de eso eres tonto o qué?— Si no fuera por ese grandulón, hubiese caído con su pila de libros y de pensamientos que la atormentaban en ese momentos, si no fuera por él, su gran amor.

—Jum gracias zorro... uhmm ya debo irme— y sin más Hinata sin importarle corrió hacia el primer salón que estuviese en su camino, queriendo cerrarla y poder llorar con libertar pero no pudo ese grandulón la había alcanzado.

—Hey!, a donde tan rápido? aún no he terminado de fastidiarte niño bonito.— Hinata enojada y al borde de las lágrimas voltio a verlo enojada quería ene se momento golpearlo pero los sensuales labios de Naruto se lo impidieron besándola apasionadamente, acercándola a él y abrazándola con fuerza.

El beso se prologo por un par de minutos ya que Naruto no la dejaba ir le besaba el cuello y trataba de alguna forma acariciarle los pechos que en ese momento lo cubría una inmensa chamarra. Hinata no cabía en su ensoñación desconcertada trato de alejarse de el pero Naruto con su fuerza y decisión no la dejo libre.

—Que tratas de hacer?, alejarte de mí? cariño recuerda lo que te dije... nunca me alejaras de ti eres mía— y sin previo aviso la beso de nueva cuenta y ahora Hinata se sintió más aliviada y feliz Naruto aun la quería...pero

—Yo... pensé que.

—Sí, si me enoje pero te amo Hinata, te esperaré... pero no esperare ningún momento para hacerte el amor como ahora.

Como loco sin remedio, y sin darle tiempo de que respondiera su niño bonito lo atraco apasionadamente besando y quitándole sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y ella correspondiendole muy feliz por su confesión, el la esperaría y le daría todo lo que él quisiera... al momento de sentir como la levantaba para que el duro miembro de Naruto entrara de nuevo en ella.

—Mjjj!—gimió contra su boca, puesto que el no dejo para nada su boca, estaban en un salón, que en cualquier momento podrían entran cualquiera, pero el rubio cerro con el cerrojo la puerta, aun si debía de acallar la dulce voz de su chica.

—Ahhgg, Hina bajito... ba-bajito—le susurraba en el cuello cerca de sus oídos mientras la penetraba con ahínco, le apretaba su miembro tan deliciosamente que desfallecía a cada arremetida.

Naruto necesitaba dejarle en claro que ella era suya y que la verdad le agradaba la idea de verse con ella a escondidas, y pretender ante todos que es un chico, ya que si alguien viese lo hermosa que es Hinata no podría con los celos que pudieran acrecentarse en su ser por ver como otros chicos la vieran o intentaran algo con ella.

Empujo más fuerte en ella, y gimieron un poco más alto pero sus bocas hicieron que no sonaran más allá de las paredes que eran cómplices de su unión.

Duraron en la danza de amor, ya llegaba el momento culmine, Naruto se alejó de ella mientras la veía a sus ojos para verla en su momento de mayor placer y allí justo cuando la apretó aún más a su cuerpo lo sintió...

—Mmmmm —sintió como lo apretó y ella en un suspiro largo gimió de nuevo en su boca para... terminar juntos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la confesión de Naruto en aquel salón durante este tiempo, se habían comportado como antes.

Gritándose, compitiendo entre sí para que todos pensaran que era todo normal, inclusive Hinata aún seguía con su farsa con Temari pero era allí donde casi siempre Naruto interfería.

La rubia en un momento de éxtasis por saber que le fue bien a su mejor amiga, acto seguido la abrazo, pero no solo eso como tenía una reputación que seguir y no solo la Sabaku sino también Hiroshi le agarro su mentón para besarla….

—Heyyyy! — ambas chicas se sobresaltaron — Que diablos hacen? —el rubio miro muy receloso a Hiroshi — Es que a ti no te queda claro verdad?, nada de besos en la boca, a menos que quieras que yo también me bese con alguien más.

Hiroshi hiso un mohín chistoso, y Naruto ladeo su cara arrogante mirándola muy divertido.

—Bien!, zorro tonto.

Naruto escucho perfectamente y sin poder evitarlo la agarró de su cara y la beso. Fue un beso demasiado rápido pues tenían que ser cuidadosos

—Sip niño bonito… soy tu zorro.

Sin duda era tan tonto! Pero era su tonto y no le dejaría jamás.

.

.

El día de su graduación fue como se esperaba todos orgullosos con sus padres apoyando a sus hijos en su día, hasta incluso los padres del Uchiha estaban allí, y los padres de su zorrito estaban, pero los de ella, los de Hiroshi no estaban como podría decirse ah si por supuesto el trabajo y los negocios del clan estaban por encima de los logros de su heredero. Sonrió irónicamente, precisamente hoy donde estaba en espera de recibir su título de médico cirujano con los más altos honores de la facultad, eran para poder asistir. Pero le daba gracias a Kamisama que no hubiesen ido, puesto eso la hacía hacer de cierta manera libre, libre de por fin decidir.

Naruto en ningún momento se alejó de ella, y Temari junto con Shikamaru estaban en ese dia para apoyarla. Inclusive Gaara el hermano menor de Temari estaba entre ellos y la felicito bueno mejor dicho felicito.

No podía pedir otra cosa… era feliz.

—Te encuentras bien? — Naruto por fin le pregunto su sentir después de haberse percatado que ningún miembro de la familia de su chica viniese, eso era de muy mal plan por parte de los que se le llamaban familia.

—Si Naruto, más que bien.

—"Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Hiroshi Hyuga, alumno número uno de la generación con alto grado de promedio y por obtener dos especializaciones en su ramo de cirujano medico"

Había oído por fin su supuesto nombre y con orgullo levanto su mirada y su presencia para ir por lo que le pertenecía por años de esfuerzo. Recibiendo su galardón y dándole las gracias a todos, a los maestros y las personas cercanas. Ya había terminado sus estudios y se alegró. Miro hacia los demás que iban para la fiesta y allí lo decidió, bajo del stand y se quitó el saco de su traje para irse corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuga pero antes…

—A donde crees que vas? — su rubio amante la detuvo al momento de poder llegar al estacionamiento donde lo esperaba su lujoso automóvil.

—A hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo… ve por mí a mi casa dentro de una hora.

Naruto iba a replicar que cosa, pero lo entendió al momento de cómo se estaba quitando su peluca y con sus ojos suplicantes opto por hacerle caso.

—Bien, en una hora te veo. — la beso, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo.

Hinata asintió y arranco su auto lo antes posible, el la vio irse de aquel lugar.

—Con que te has enamorado de alguien muy peculiar hijo— Minato con su peculiar sonrisa miraba al mismo lugar de donde se había ido esa muchacha que poco hace pensaba que era chico. El en cambio después de sorprenderse por su padre, solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Que más daba era más que obvio que vio la escena del beso.

—Así es papa, Hiroshi, mejor dicho Hinata es el amor de mi vida.

—Si, la verdad sabía que te habías quedado a estudiar aquí por una chica, per en definitiva me has dejado sin palabras.

Ambos rubios sonrieron en complicidad. Para después dirigirse a la graduación

Aparco su auto y con decisión entro al despacho de su padre, sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, y sin siquiera tocar entro.

El alzo su vista y la vio sin su peluca por la cual le molesto, ya que venía de su graduación y eso no era conveniente

—Acaso estuviste asi en tu graduación Hinata? Ten cuidado…

—Basta, nadie me vio no te preocupes, que vengo a decirte algo importante. — sin titubeos le dijo Hinata a su padre que vio su sorpresa en sus ojos, ella jamás le había hablado así, el sin dejarse intimidar opto por verla seriamente atento y asintiendo que le explicara lo que le tenía que decir

—Has venido hablar, pues habla.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, no por eso dejaría atrás su decisión.

—He aquí el título, Hiroshi ya es cirujano medico con especialización en dos áreas diferentes del cuerpo humano, primero no solo en clase si no en la generación, con ofertas de trabajo en los mejores hospitales de Tokio, Londres y Nueva York.

Hiashi Hyuga atentamente escuchaba como su hija le decía aquello con pesadez con odio y con sobre todo con mucha decisión, no podía mentirse realmente se sentía orgullosa por ella. Pero sabía que no era eso que le quería decir.

—Padre, con esto de demuestro que alcance lo que el clan esperaba de mi— suspiro profundamente para poder decirle lo que ella sentía— pero no lo que realmente deseo.

Hiashi frunció su ceño..

—Y qué es eso que deseas Hinata?

—Exacto!

Hiashi sonrió, para sus adentros y se levantó, para darle la espalda y mirar hacia afuera, su hija, su pequeña niña sumisa, que por cierto dejo de serlo hace mucho por fin le dio frente. Lo esperaba desde hace mucho, pero espero lo suficiente para demostrarle lo que ella era capaz de hacer, y lo que logro lo hacía sentir el hombre más orgulloso, sin duda lo supero en decisión, inclusive en pasión. Y lo peor es que aquella niña se convirtió en mujer, lo dedujo al momento de ver un chico rubio poco alineado esperando afuera de su casa, seguramente… a Hinata.

—Pues ve y haz de tu vida Hinata— voltio a verla por fin, teniendo en completo mutismo a la chica desde que le dio la espalda. — Eres libre, espero que algún día me perdones. No puedo decir más que eso.

Hinata reprimió sus lágrimas, no eran de dolor, ni de tristeza, era de completo comprensión sabía que su padre al igual que ella, siguió al pie de la letrea las órdenes del clan, nunca lo podría odiar y no había nada que perdonar, ya que no se arrepentía de nada, por la cara de seriedad que puso en sus últimas palabras supuso que debió haber visto a Naruto en espera de ella.

—Gracias padre.

Dándose la vuelta para irse el, le pedio otra cosa más.

—Te pones el casco y me avisas cuando llegues.

—Si padre.

Realmente le sorprendieron sus palabras, y con prisa corrió hacia la puerta. Esperándola en la moto su hombre. Recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

—Y bien? — pregunto el con algo de preocupación.

—Acepto tu propuesta de irme contigo Naruto. — el casi la estrangula al momento de abrazarla y recibir aquella respuesta, por fin su Hinata le dio el sí que esperaba y no aguantaba más por llevársela.

—Por fin te decidiste, te amo mi niña bonita— y con beso sello aquel nuevo inicio.

—Yo también te amo mi zorro.

Montándose en la moto, ambos se fueron de la mansión para recibir aquel nuevo comienzo, el como arquitecto y ella, en su nueva ciudad haría nuevos exámenes para ser calificada como médico, pero con su nombre.

Como la mujer excepcional que es

Hinata Hyuga.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente debo decirles que la idea original era hacerla en solo shot, pero no pude acabarlo en el primero jejeje, asi que lo prolongue.**

**Les doy las gracias a Zury y a Erwin por sus aportaciones y comentarios al respecto. Prólogo de este fic?¿ quién sabe posiblemente.**

**GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN LAS SIGUIENTES ACTUALIZACIONES**

**MIL PERONES POR LA TARDANZA T.T LOS QUELO DEJEN PLEASE SUS REVIEWS.**


End file.
